


I'm Your Maknae Too

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affection, BTS to the rescue, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neglect, Protective Older Brothers, Sad, Sad Kang Taehyun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Taehyun just wants love, but they come around, mentioned of starvation, please, purely fiction, so dont take this seriously, txt are bad hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Ironically, it was the only thing he wished that it wasn't labelled underneath his description.Sure, he is mature in some ways, but it doesn't mean he wants to be treated like it all the time.Sometimes, they overestimate his independence, and it more often than not leads to him not getting the help or the little care and assurance that he needs from his hyungs._or Taehyun is neglected by his hyungs, takes place pre-magic era
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 30
Kudos: 349





	I'm Your Maknae Too

Kang Taehyun, a member of Tomorrow X Together, 2nd youngest out of the five as he is a few months older than Hueningkai although they were both born in the same year. He's known for many things, his impressive singing, fluid dancing and his cunning wit. 

Among those is his...... _ maturity _ they called it? 

His members know it, the fans know it, he is in fact the most _ 'matured'  _ person on the team. Why? Because he is wise? Good at advice? Has a way with the world's view and his words? Honestly, he's not sure himself.

Ironically, it was the only thing he wished that it wasn't labelled underneath his description. Sure, he is mature in some ways, but it doesn't mean he wants to be treated like it all the time. Sometimes, they overestimate his independence, and it more often than not leads to him not getting the help or the little care and assurance that he needs from his hyungs.

He loves his members, trusts them with his life. There’s no better leader he could ask for than Soobin, a gentle loving giant who practically mothers over the group (Just a little less with him), someone who he finds himself feeling safe to be with, to sometimes share his concerns (And hyung would just say he’s got this, he’s Kang Taehyun after all).

Yeonjun, his first hyung, the one he highly looks up to because his golden hyung is just that amazing. From dance to vocals, rap and even stage presence, his playful persona that loves being childish and plays with them (It’s always the others, why can’t hyung play with him more often if not at all?) Yeonjun saw him through his best and his worst (Okay, maybe not his worst-worst) and he’d seen the elder’s as well.

But Yeonjun expects him to stand on his two feet himself too doesn’t he? Because Kang Taehyun is a natural ace.

Beomgyu and Hyuka are amazing friends, always so boisterous and loud, their brightness never fails to lit up Taehyun’s day. He likes it when Hyuka lets him link arms with him, or when Beomgyu would latch onto his back(how long ago was the last time they did that?). So maybe he gets a little disappointed when they each want to gush and cling to their hyungs instead of him, something that happens way too often to be abnormal.

So yeah, they expect him to take care of himself without help like Hyuka and Beomgyu, he could self taught certain hard to learn choreo or vocals by himself(has always needed to struggle more). Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t need to meddle and coddle him like the other two maknae line(But he’s a makane line is he not?). 

Kang Taehyun is known for being a reliable, matured, independent boy that may be a tad too wise for his age.

But honestly, Taehyun just wished they would treat him like the 17-year-old that he is.

He sighs, hands wrapped around his phone while the corner of his eyes dart towards Soobin and Hyuka. The leader is monitoring their dance practice while sitting when Hueningkai pops up next to him. Without a word or a glance, like second nature, Soobin reaches out and tugs the maknae onto his lap. 

His hands finding its way up to play with Hyuka's hair, all the while his eyes never left the monitor screen, a fond smile gradually creeping up his face. Taehyun can't help but feel envious of it, Soobin never willingly does that with him, the elder would jump in surprise if Taehyun were to do that. To be frank, none of them were all that affectionate with him. He only gets cuddles if he was the one to initiate it and could only dream of being kissed. 

"Taehyun ah, can you get the music ready?" The leader calls out to him, now placing his focus on the other maknae across the room. "Yes hyung" he would reply, a pitch higher just to sound cute and maybe the hyung would coo at him too, pinch his cheeks and call him by a pet name. Some would say he's being ridiculous but that's what he wants, that kind of treatment but he never could get the message cross. 

He's no good at being cute on command, but the fans always said he is naturally cute, not really sure how that works yet it doesn't work in his favour when it comes to his bandmates. 

All he gets from Soobin is a curt nod, the leader turns his attention back to the maknae in his lap "Hyung~ Can't we stay on break a little longer?" again, another reason why he's envious of the other maknae. Kai is effortlessly cute, on command or not, the guy is adorable no matter what he does, a skill he wished he had.

Soobin giggles, squishes Kai's cheeks "You know we gotta practice, aigoo you're so adorable our maknae!" His hug makes Kai shriek and laughs loudly, Taehyun’s lips form a thin line and he nonchalantly moves to do what he was told.

Soobin gushes over cute things, a common knowledge really. He loves Hueningkai to death and beyond, gushes him 24/7 even though he denies it 90% of the time on camera, all because the boy is the living walking definition of cute and precious. Everything Taehyun isn't, Soobin doesn't like him that much because he isn't cute or maknae-ish like Kai.

It's saddening for him; nobody treats him like that. They all seemed to see him as an adult, not a kid barely any older than the maknae. Some people may not like to be babied but that's what Taehyun wants, to be treated like the maknae he is. Get cuddles and kisses like Beomgyu and Hyuka, have his hyung dote on him and coo at his charms (If he has any that is).

Yeonjun came in with Beomgyu on his back, "Ah Hyung! Look I'm flying!" He cheers with one fist in the air. Taehyun finds himself smiling at the sight, still a bittersweet taste lingers. In all his years as a trainee with Yeonjun, the hyung always acted like they're the same age, Yeonjun never kid him around, hell he doesn't even joke about it!

Taehyun is never the dongsaeng he has to protect and smothers with affection (Other trainees find him intimidating to mess with, he never knew why), more like the equal he can rely on and share responsibilities. Not that he doesn't want to be all those things, frankly at some point he felt honoured, but being an adult is tiring and draining.

Because Kang Taehyun is no adult, Kang Taehyun is a seventeen year old boy.

Originally, he thought Yeonjun wasn't that kind of person, but along came Soobin, Hyuka and Beomgyu and he felt hurt in a way at how differently Yeonjun acted around them. Beomgyu and Hyuka are always getting hugs and cuddles while Soobin gets those and kisses. Yeonjun babies the heck out of Beomkai, and it's just not fair! 

Taehyun knew him longer! He wants that too.....

"Come on guys, get into position!" He calls out, pushing down the obvious longing in his heart. The practice didn't end until 3 hours later, they collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. "Hyung~ So tired" Beomgyu whines, Yeonjun rolls over and grabs a bottle and hands it to Beomgyu.

"Hyung, want one....." Taehyun trails, "You have hands, get it yourself" Soobin's little remark is obviously playful, not truly aiming to stab his heart. But damage done, the high of practice must have contributed to it too, but the sour stinging Taehyun feels is painful. Without a word, he got up and takes a bottle "And you were a little stiff on that one move, try and practice that part more"

Taehyun nods silently not really wanting to talk, the new dance break they’re learning was a bit more difficult than they expected. But he could perfectly recall Hueningkai and Beomgyu not getting it right either........"Ahhh! That one is so hard!" Beomgyu exclaims in an exasperated tone. "You'll get it, let hyung show you" 

Again, why is it that they get help but he doesn't? Why does he have to do everything by himself? Only for him to not be able to do it and get scolded. That happened a couple times, times where others get plenty of help and encouragement and he's expected to nail things alone. Just because he tied first with Yeonjun on their last evals doesn’t mean they share the same ability to learn.

Why could they never offer to help him? 

And it's not like he never asked for help, he did. 

Only for them to say they're busy or that it's just a simple move or a simple vocal technique, give a small or short demo and say “Our Taehyunnie is amazing, you’ll get it” sometimes yes he does, most times? Not really. 

"I have to go for vocal lessons now" he announces out loud, "Alright see you back at the dorm" Soobin replies, "Bye Hyunnie!" Hyuka waves but screeches when Beomgyu tackles him in a hug. "Hyun, you still there?" Yeonjun calls out, he hadn't realized he's been standing there while staring at them. 

"Yeah....I think I forgot something lemme check" Taehyun feels embarrassed, and pretends to look through his bag. "Taehyunnie forgetting stuff? Well that's new. Yah! don't let it be a habit Taehyun!" Beomgyu exclaims, which only adds salt to the wound. 

Beomgyu and Hyuka (Even Yeonjun) forget things all the time, yet nobody ever judges them for it, only given occasional reminders, at some part of his mind is trying to tell him there’s no bite to the remark but Taehyun is far too drilled to listen. Taehyun smiles one last time before exiting the room, once they’re out of view he feels his façade crumble, he walks over to his studio and slams the door shut.

The boy presses his back against the wall and slumps down to the floor. His eyes letting a few tears escape, he was one of the maknaes! Why are they treating him like this? Like he's supposed to be the hyung! Taehyun wipes away his tears and sits on his chair to warm up his vocals before the teacher gets there. 

And maybe, push that thought to the back of his mind.

_

Taehyun yawns, it’s getting late. He skipped lunch and hasn't had dinner. After vocal lessons, he thought of going back to practice the dance. His heart and mind are learning to simply make peace with the idea he's never going to be a dongsaeng to them.

Damn, is this why they think he's so goddamn mature for his age?

He did a couple of runs of New Rules and Angel or Devil, then continued on with TDC: Star tracks to warm up before tackling the new dance breaks they learned. By 7pm, he feels himself meeting the floor as his body collapses in exhaustion. 

Did he overdo it? Taehyun sat up, his breaths hard and uneven, his body disgustingly drenched in sweat. 

But Taehyun can't help but curl up on the spot and cry, actual tears cold stream down his face because he still couldn't get that dance break part right. He's trying so hard! Why can't he get it right?

If anything, it felt like he'd gotten worse. 

"H...Hyung......Hyung......Soobin hyung.....Yeonjun hyung.....Beomgyu hyung....." he cried out, his lips couldn't stop calling them, crying out even though he knew none of them could hear him. No one would come no matter how loud and hard he begs. "Hyung.....hyung please....."

He cries and sobs his heart out, Taehyun is just so tired, so damn exhausted from being this way. Once calmed down, he reaches for his phone to check, just a message from their manager saying everyone has to be back at the dorm by 10. 

Nothing from his bandmates. No message, no calls, the last thing in their GC was his own message left on read.

_

"Hey Tae! How wa- Eww Taehyun you're gross!!" Yeonjun shrieks upon his arrival at the dorms. But since he’s feeling a lot shitty today, he rolls his eyes "Yeah thanks" Taehyun huffs and marches over to his room, the door slamming close with a loud bang. The elder raises an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden sass, immediately concerned with how the younger is acting.

Beomgyu who saw the interaction frown, a sudden anger spike at the showcase of disrespect "What's with him? So moody all the sudden?" He asks, “Let him be, you know him. He'll sort things out on his own" Soobin adds, waving him off. Still, in his own mind, the leader can't help but think of it as well, that was extremely out of character for the boy.

Taehyun is always so gentle and calm with his words, the vocalist appeared to be pretty upset (and he looks horrendously tired too). Soobin bit his lips in a conflicted manner, maybe he'll wait it out first. Taehyun knows he can always come to him if there's something wrong.

The small boy tosses his bag onto the bed, he locks the door and rid himself of the dirty clothing. When the cold shower hits his body, he can't help but cry again (He’s doing a lot of that these days, but unlike the rest, he does it alone). Everything hurts, but mostly his heart, forever yearning for the affection and care he'll never receive. 

He cleans himself up and climbs into his bunk of the bed, unbothered to unlock the door. Hueningkai always slips out to sleep with the hyungs anyway. 

It’s a wonder to Taehyun how they didn't even question his absence at the table during dinner time. Are they really overestimating his abilities to take care of himself or simply..........did not care.......?

_

"Taehyun ah, you're the only one still not getting it right" their dance instructor calls him out. Taehyun couldn't tear his gaze from the floor, too embarrassed to face her. Beomgyu and Hueningkai who were struggling with it yesterday are doing it flawlessly. She looked utterly annoyed, but didn’t push it further.

He however certainly didn't miss how frustrated the others look knowing they'll have to keep repeating the same dance break. Taehyun is so frustrated and the way his head seems to spin every now then isn't helping at all.

"I'm sorry, I'll work harder" but isn’t he already is? He worked so hard to get that move right yesterday, he couldn’t stomach down food to get that move right. Another wave of migraines hit him, why did the room look hazy in his vision? Taehyun swears he feels lightheaded. But the boy pulls himself together anyway, nothing he wasn’t used to.

Taehyun managed to only get a cup of coffee at breakfast so he's running on little to no calories in his body. Is it bad that they didn't notice that either? There's only five of them.....how could they have missed it......

"Taehyun, stop fooling around. The performance is getting close. We gotta get this right" Soobin gently scolds him. He is more worried than mad, Taehyun doesn't make these kinds of mistakes, it’s so weird which is making him very worried for the younger. But his statement is clearly being interpreted wrongly by the 2nd maknae. 

Taehyun doesn’t know if he should feel guilty for holding them back or pissed because Soobin is implying he wasn’t taking this seriously which is far from the truth, it hurts him that the leader he trusts so much to know him well enough would even think he’ll be joking around in the time of practice.

"I know...I'm not hyung" he feels so much smaller than usual, and not in a good way. Soobin has that effect, and the height makes it worse. "If so then focus more okay? We can't afford to mess up" Taehyun nods along, tears suddenly threatening to fall. But god he would die first before breaking down in front of them, Taehyun shudders, he is not that pathetic.

But why can't his hyung see that he's trying his best? Doing his best? Why can't they just see he needs help too?

Soobin wasn't yelling or anything, but he never liked getting scolded by their leader. It felt awful, like he became a disappointment to someone he cares so much about. So Taehyun decides the most mature thing to do is to repeat what he did yesterday.

The meal skipping is completely unintentional, there's just something sickening with the thought of eating while he's still not getting stuff right. 

Tomorrow is a rest day, and if he keeps this up. He'll be perfectly polished by the day after tomorrow. 

What he didn't predict was......a disaster to happen.

_

It is the day Taehyun learns, hard cardio over meal skipping is a recipe for disaster. The morning goes by like a blur, Beomgyu dragged Soobin out to hang out with his Stray Kids friends while Hyuka and Yeonjun are doing song compositions for fun. 

Taehyun hauls himself to the main building and into their practice room as early as he can. With the song set on repeat, he began to dance and the world around him fades into nothing. Hours went by and he only took short water and bathroom breaks in between. 

But his steps aren't improving, in fact, it only got sloppier by each run. His head stings with headache, the dance practice room seems to shake in his vision.

Step…. slide…lean and spin-

Pain, a sharp agonizing pain shot up his ankle

"Wh...what...the" he was too out of it to register the feeling, in his hazed vision, he sees the floor getting nearer to his face. Taehyun definitely did not hear the sound of the door opening and rushed footsteps and screeching of shoes against the practice room. 

He feels light and…...did the room tilted…...?

**THUD**

His body collides with another, except he didn’t run into them, the other caught him. He feels a set of strong arms cradling his weak petite figure that’s unable to even hold himself up, hushed words echoing in his ears.

The young idol feels his cold tears pooling and flowing down, hands shakingly latching onto the person holding him as his mind is screaming all sorts of curses for him to stand up and get shit together. "H... hyung...... hyung" his eyes closed tight; he mumbles out the words. "Shhh....it’s okay Taehyun ah, I got you"a gentle voice tries to calm him.

The moment he identified that voice, which honestly took no more than 5 solid seconds, Taehyun nearly jumped in shock but he couldn't because the other is holding him very securely. "Aegi, can you open your eyes for us?" It only made Taehyun cry harder, his sobs almost in chokes of breath. Oh god, they’ve never called him that,  _ no one  _ calls him that. 

Aegi wow.... someone is calling him aegi? 

Although his brain says no, he peels his eyes open anyway, and finds himself staring into his Jungkook sunbae's warm concerned eyes. He is cradled on the vocalist's lap, the other hyung, Jimin is removing his socks where he had hurt his ankle while he sees Hoseok is about to phone someone. Most likely his hyungs, which isn’t really what he wants right now.

In a rushed panic, he practically screamed "Please don't call them!" 

The outburst caught the sunbaes off guard "Why? Taehyun ah, you're hurt" Hoseok frowns. "I really don't want to cause trouble for them. Please sunbaenims" he wails, throwing out whatever is left of him to appeal. "Aish, alright. Aigoo, you're so cute!" Jimin reaches to pinch his cheeks and caresses his face, Taehyun who isn’t in complete control of his rational actions lean into the touch like a kitten starved of affection. 

BTS are also on a rest day, the three had wanted to visit Pdogg only to get distracted when they saw Taehyun practicing alone. Being great sunbaes they are, they wanted to greet Taehyun. Now they didn't expect the boy to suddenly sway and fall, only for Jungkook to sprint and slide, catching the TXT maknae before his head hits the ground.

A close call, otherwise they’ll have a major injury in their hands.

"Why are you even practicing such a hard move alone? Your form is wrong for that move, you could've gotten seriously injured" Hoseok scolds him, but he’s more worried than anything "It’s actually......our free day......and I wanted to get that part right.......I'm the only one still getting it wrong...." Taehyun swears he didn't dare look up to meet the eyes of BTS's main dancer, too scared to face the look of disappointment, which in fact was never there.

He feels Jungkook shifting so that he is carried bridal style, "Since you don't want your hyungs. Yes, we are so gonna talk about that later. We'll just bring you with us. Is that okay Hyunnie?" but Jungkook couldn't get a reply. 

The boy, a couple years younger yet nearly as tall as he is, is sound asleep in his arms. 

"Okay cute, but this is kinda worrying. He's clearly overworking himself hyung" Jimin sighs, patting Taehyun's head. "Why is he even practicing alone if he's the only one still getting it wrong? Where are his hyungs?" He continues, eyebrows furrowed with confusion "Yeah, that's what I thought too......but for now, let’s get him to my apartment. I'll call the others over"

_

That's how Taehyun woke up in the softest bed he's ever slept in that it is even better than his bed at home. Next was him being engulf in instant panic because where the fuck is he?! 

He kicks off the blankets (gasps and yelps when his ankle hurts, it was bandaged), only to get off the bed and neatly arrange it. He is a polite boy after all. 

"Hmmm, Taehyunnie! You're awake" he lets out a small high-pitched scream when Jin appeared at the door of the room, nearly losing his footing as well. "J-Jin sunbaenim!" He staggers back a little, "You must be hungry, come on we ordered pizza! And quit it with the sunbaes, I'm your hyung" Taehyun nods sheepishly.

The boy timidly follows the elder to the front living room, limping slightly due to his injury. Jin saw this and wasted no time picking the boy up, Taehyun’s cute little startled ‘Ah!’ made him giggle at the TXT member. "Taehyunnie! C'mere!" Taehyung calls him while patting his lap, Jin sets him down in the living room "Ah hyung.... you don't-" but he couldn't finish his sentence when someone hurls him backwards. 

"Back off Gucci boy, he's my AEGI!" Jimin all but hiss at his bandmate, arms securely around Taehyun who is now situated on his lap “Hey! Watch his leg dummy!”. Taehyun blushes in embarrassment, feeling shy around his global known seniors. He sees Hoseok helping Jin with the food while Namjoon and Yoongi are nowhere to be found. 

Jungkook is sitting next to Taehyung, looking at Taehyun with a face full of adoration. "You can't hog Hyunnie all too yourself! He's my dongsaeng too" Jin yells at them to shut up before the two could continue bickering. "Taehyun ah, do you feel better now? How is your ankle?" Jungkook asks.

His headache made a comeback at full force when he had left the room, it took Taehyun all he got to not show it on his face. "A little....and yes, it doesn’t hurt much anymore" he manages to make out, "You know, you shouldn't work yourself too hard. Take care of your health too okay?" Taehyung gently reminds him. Jimin nuzzles his nose into the TXT maknae's hair, "Yah! You had me so worried" 

Taehyun wanted to cry, this is so nice, to be taken care of, have these hyungs coddle and baby him. But it’s not like Taehyun doesn't know, they didn't have to do all this. BTS hyungs must be tired from their own much busier schedule, they should rest on their day off. 

"Hyung, I need to go back soon. Besides, you shouldn't have to spend one of your rare day-offs taking care of me" _ that’s my hyung’s job although not that they do a job at it _ he wants to add but didn’t, he reasoned with the sunbaes although his heart yearns to stay just a little (a LOT) longer. "Oh no you don't, Kang Taehyun you will not be pulling that stunt on us. I've dealt with enough no self-preservation boys to know what you're up to." Jin rambles on. 

"I called your manager to let him know where you are and he's fine with it. Don't worry, I didn't tell him what happened or about your ankle" Hoseok assures him, the dancer walks towards him and ruffles his hair fondly. "But instead, we're going to talk about it okay sweetie?" That seemed to spike some tense in the boy but Taehyun’s heart leapt at the pet name.

Taehyun hesitates but silently nods, he could feel his heartbeat picking up a rapid pace "But after some food first. Seriously you're too young to be so paper thin!" The hyungs spread out some pizza boxes and cola on the coffee table. 

The slice of bread, sauce, cheese and pepperoni does not look nor smell appetizing to Taehyun, his mind cringes at the need to stomach down such food after skipping so many meals. It screams yuck! But Taehyun is anything but disrespectful, the hyungs bought the food for him, he had to at least eat a slice. 

Two bites are all it takes.

Two bites and he's flying out of Jimin's lap, races towards the kitchen sink and throws everything up. The pain in his ankle be damned. The heavily greasy junk food hit his sensitive stomach like cement, it’s sickening. A hand is on his back comforting him immediately, rubbing circles on his back to sooth him.

"Hey...it’s okay.... there you go...." once again he feels like he could cry, although this time is due to him feeling pathetic. Hoseok supports him so that he doesn’t need to put too much pressure on his left leg. "So-s…... sorry...." Hoseok helps him wash up a bit while Jin fixes him something that his stomach wouldn't reject. Hoseok made sure the younger washed out his mouth before guiding him back to the living room.

This time, he has the hoobae sit on his lap. Taehyung cleared up the pizza, not risking any chances that Taehyun might vomit again at the mere sight of it. Jimin is looking at Taehyun with a grim face, the boy gulping when he sees the kind of expression the hyung is wearing "What was the last thing you ate?" Jungkook grimaced at how cold and blunt that sounded, food and meals is......a sensitive topic for Jimin. 

Taehyun paused, his eyes blinking blankly before looking down, unable to meet his hyung's eyes, "I don't remember" he answers, low as a whisper. He flinches after hearing the multiple gasps "When......did you last have a meal?" This was easier, Taehyun could answer it correctly and confidently if it wasn't for the context.

"Two days ago," he tries not to cry at how pathetic that is, completely missing how horror painted the sunbaes' faces. Hoseok tightened the grip around the younger, no wonder he couldn't do the dance. His body doesn't have the fuel to do so, and he's pushing too hard. 

Seriously what the hell are those hyungs of his doing? 

"It’s not what you think it is, this very rarely happens.......only when I feel really bad" Taehyun can't lie and said it was his first rodeo, it really wasn't. "Of what?!" Jimin suddenly lashes out exasperatedly, Taehyun flinches hard at that, tears already trailing down out of fear.

“Park Jimin” Hoseok reminds him with a stern glare, Taehyung sighs and pulls Jimin up and into one of the rooms to help the younger cool off.

“Sorry sweetie, he’s not mad at you. I promise. He’s just…. sensitive when it comes to meals and stuff. Don’t cry okay…shh…. don’t cry sweetie” Hoseok cuddles the boy and wipes away those fear-stricken tears. “Hey aegi look at us…” Jin cooed, taking a seat next to Hoseok. Taehyun’s doe eyes look over to Jin, using the back of his hand to rub away the stray tears

"You are not doing that on purpose?”

Taehyun nods slowly while Jin hums “What do your hyungs say about this?” There was a small pause as he tried to find a way to be honest with his sunbaes. "Nothing, they don’t know” he feels suffocated, being interrogated as if he committed a crime but at the same time relieved as the weight is lifted off his shoulder.

“Don’t know or don’t notice?” Jungkook’s question caught him off guard, weirdly enough he hadn’t thought of it that way, why should he? Either way, it’s not like Soobin or Yeonjun is going to do something about it, Taehyun didn’t answer this one with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ only giving a small shrug. 

“Does it matter?” he stammers out, fingers fidgeting with nervousness.

As more and more time passes by, it seems like the many variations of concern worsen on their faces. Jin’s face beckoning him to go on and explain just what exactly that statement is supposed to entail “They’re not like…..that….. with me…. I’m…. supposed to not need their help when it comes to small things like meals or learning choreo…I-”

And off he goes, pouring out all these pent-up longing and thoughts of his hyungs, how he wasn’t treated as the boy his age. How they see him as that persona no matter how hard he tries to change their view, all this time he had been denying the undeniable truth.

He has always refused to accept it, too guilty to think of his hyungs as such. And yet the ‘N’ word glares at him, knowing full well that’s exactly what he’s being put through. 

Somewhere in between him pouring out his feelings, the soulmates of BTS had emerged back to the living room, both hanging by the corridor door frame as they listened in. The five members of BTS present are growing more and more angry as words spill from Taehyun’s mouth.

_ Neglect _

They were neglecting a member, one of the maknaes to be exact.

“Taehyun, be honest with hyungs……. don’t you think they are……neglecting you?” there it was, the ‘N’ word he tried so hard not to associate with his situation, Taehyun whips his head, shaking violently in denial. “No! Hyungs do care……they just don’t show it much” his voice doesn’t sound certain at all, clear hesitance in it.

“Aegi…..I’m sorry for earlier, I’m not mad at you. But……...oh god Taehyunnie, that’s neglecting. What they’re doing is so wrong aegi, it’s hurting you so much. They shouldn’t be treating you like that” Jimin coos, coming closer to hug the boy and Taehyun gives in, slowly crumbling another sobbing mess.

“I don’t know what to do hyungs……” he whines, Jin lets out a breath and looks over to Hoseok. 

“Okay, this is what’s going to happen. I made some seaweed soup; you’re going to eat as much as you can stomach. Joonie and Yoongi are actually with Yeonjun and Kai right now, I’ll text them and have them inform Soobin and Beomgyu as well to meet up here okay? We’re going to set things right Taehyunnie” Hoseok explains to everyone.

“Will you scold them badly?” The hushed gentle voice belonging to Taehyun speaks up, fear for his hyungs evident in his voice. Their hearts melt at how much this boy cares about his bandmates “A little, but don’t worry we’ll show mercy” Taehyung assures him.

After knowing the details of how his hyung treated him, Bangtan went all out on mom mode. Taehyun is constantly carried around (A wonder really, he’s just as tall as Hoseok!) or he’ll be sitting in someone’s lap, they feed him the soup and gives him lots of cuddles while Vmin who are more on the bolder side also contribute kisses all over his face, kisses, from his sunbaes. 

This is nice, he wonders if he could keep this reality.

_ “Distract the kids in the studios, don’t let them think of checking up on Taehyun” _

It was an odd request, one that came so sudden too. But Namjoon learns to comply with his members’ actions every once in a while. Frankly, Yoongi and himself hadn’t struggled at all with the task given. The two TXT members were thrilled to meet them and are even more excited knowing they’ll be staying to talk about music.

Hueningkai and Yeonjun were like two puppies that hung off each of their words. It was only 3 hours later when Namjoon suggested they have lunch and a call came to his phone, “Namjoonie, bring the kids over to Hoseok’s and tell them to contact the other two as well. Urgent group meeting, tell them Taehyun is already here” This raises some suspicion, what on earth?

Nonetheless, he still makes sure they do what they’re supposed to do before going over to Hoseok’s.

“Taehyun is already there, yah that kid went without telling any of us!” Yeonjun exclaims, Hyuka pouts, “I’ll call Beomgyu hyung” there is screeching on the other side of the phone, thankfully Hueningkai’s hearing survived it. They are lucky enough to meet up first at the main entrance of the apartment before going up together.

Namjoon and Yoongi smile at the boys’ excitement, unaware of whatever anger they’ll be bearing later. The four hoobaes politely let Namjoon and Yoongi step in first, following behind the two producers like ducklings (Freakishly tall ones).

Only to jaw drop at the sight of a sleeping Taehyun in Jin’s arms, wearing clothes that are definitely not his, and one of his legs had bandaged on.

Jin had been dying to get Taehyun out of those practice clothes ever since he was brought here, he had shamelessly asked if they could give Taehyun a bath which the younger, with his face beet red at the idea slowly agrees after a series of pleads.

Jimin’s jaw hurts from smiling too much, Taehyun looked so small and precious in the tub playing with bubbles like an innocent child with the brightest smile he’s ever seen and has the cutest giggles to match it. After bathing, Taehyun was dressed up by Hoseok in some comfy Mang pyjamas despite the boy insisting he can dress himself up (God did he loved the attention). While waiting, Taehyun must have fallen asleep when they were watching some kdrama on tv.

Soobin and Yeonjun mentally coo while Beomgyu and Hueningkai aren’t even being subtle, both gasping out exclaiming the cute view. 

But then it clicked, bandage…..BANDAGE?!?! 

Soobin carefully sprints over to get a better look along with Yeonjun. “He sprained his ankle, but nothing too serious. Would’ve had a concussion in our hands if Jungkookie hadn’t been fast enough” Hoseok explains, his tone icy. The two are startled by the voice and find themselves stepping back at the cold stare.

“What happened to Taehyunnie?” Beomgyu asked, a little bit too loud and clearly did not read the room well. At that moment, Taehyun stirs and blinks open his eyes “Oh…hi guys” He pulls a smile at them but lets Jin cuddle him closer. “Taehyunnie what happened? Why didn’t you call us? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Taehyun’s smile drops little by little with each question Soobin throws at him.

“It was an accident; I sprained my ankle and fell. Jungkook hyung caught me” 

“Correction, you sprained your ankle because you’re trying to perfect a dance on a two day empty stomach, your head was ready to give up on you and Jungkook was there to catch you before your head hits the ground, still you did black out….like a minute later” Jimin supplies, a firm glare on his face.

Soobin’s mouth hung agape, his mind suddenly too fuzzy to process “What…what why….two day..?”  _ so they didn’t notice _ , Taehyun confirms his thoughts at the leader’s reaction. The stinging in his chest grew but he didn't let it show. Somehow, he’s not even surprised, maybe even expected that he was right and of course he was, yet being right does not feel nice at the moment.

“I didn’t sit with you guys for any meals for the last two days” the  _ ‘Didn’t you notice?’ _ goes unsaid but the whole room definitely heard it.

Beomgyu and Hueningkai take a step back, one hand covering their mouths in realization. Namjoon and Yoongi couldn’t believe their ears, this was the issue? How could this happen?! “But why didn’t you call? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Why didn’t you say anything? We would’ve help” Yeonjun presses.

Yeonjun is a little annoyed. Frustrated that Taehyun brought their sunbaes into a mess that could be solved within themselves, BTS didn't have to get involved in their group problems. They don’t need their sunbaes to see them as this incapable group that can’t even sort shit out themselves.

“Y-yeah…Hyunnie….You know you can…talk to us” Beomgyu adds, Jungkook is explaining to Namjoon and Yoongi in one corner of the situation while the other BTS members choose to stay silent and watch for now, it did not look like the other four realize how they’ve hurt the boy. 

Taehyun raises his head and looks at the two of his hyungs in the eyes, Soobin and Yeonjun feels a lump growing in their throat. As sudden dread crawling into the pit of their stomachs.

Those big doe eyes looked so tired, so worn, a sad defeated glint in them, even with that look, they knew they did something wrong and it hurt their maknae, badly. Taehyun is always full of life and has this bright shine of determination radiating off him yet now, they see a battered flower that was left in the storm. 

But they weren’t prepared to hear Taehyun’s next words.

“Can I really though? Would you really help me? It never made any difference so I stopped asking. I know I’m not Hyuka or Beomgyu hyung but I’m a kid too hyungs………it…really hurts when…. you keep acting like I’m not…...do I not deserve your love too..?….even if I was mature than them?”

Each word is like a knife to their hearts, the sadness in his voice, desperate with longing for something he should never have to beg for. The crack as he chokes on the last few syllables because Taehyun just doesn’t understand why he was given a different treatment. It made sense; all those memories replaying in their minds. 

The unspoken message was clear in his words.

_ Why would I ask if I know you wouldn’t bat an eye? Can I really talk to you? Would you really listen? Do I still even have you as my hyungs? I’m not them, that’s why you treat me differently right? Because to you, I’m already a grown up. _

_ To you, I shouldn’t need you anymore. To me, I don’t have any hyungs to rely on _

Soobin’s heart is torn, he feels tears pricking his eyes as he launches himself at Taehyun. Taehyun thinks they  _ didn’t care _ , he thinks his hyungs wouldn’t help even if he asked for it and….

...and  _ he’s right _ , they hadn’t helped him when he asked for it. They did push him away because they think he can hold his own just fine.

And of course,  _ of course _ he would stop asking because  _ he’s Kang Taehyun _ , the little kid that grew up too fast, the little boy who struggled on his own and got hurt god knows how many times but had to pick himself up again with his own two hands and feet because his hyungs are a bunch of _ selfish blind idiots _ .

Soobin feels so terrible, how could he not have realized what he was doing to his own bandmate? “I’m sorry I’m so so sorry Hyunnie, oh my god, I-I didn’t realized….oh god…I’m so sorry” Jin lets Soobin hug Taehyun, the younger a little startled at his crying leader. Yeonjun couldn’t move, Taehyun’s stinging words still ringing in his head.

_ “I know I’m not Hyuka or Beomgyu hyung but I’m a kid too hyungs” _

He didn’t realize just how differently he had treated Taehyun until it was said right in front of his face. Yeonjun can’t believe it took Taehyun,  _ comparing _ (Oh god comparing?! That is so messed up) himself with his other bandmates to knock some senses into him. 

And Taehyun did it with a sad smile, a small defeated smile that said  _ ‘I understand, I accepted it, learnt to live with it’ _ while looking straight into Yeonjun’s soul. Yeonjun feels like a jerk, a failure as a hyung because he really was, he failed Taehyun.

“Hyung…hey…don’t cry…it’s okay” Taehyun tries to calm the elder, but it only makes Soobin cry harder. “No it's NOT!!” Beomgyu is crying a little himself, he is only a year older yet still a hyung to Taehyun. He was no different either, failing at what he’s supposed to be for Taehyun because Taehyun is his maknae too. 

“He’s your maknae too you know, it doesn’t matter how mature or independent you think he is; he’ll always need his hyungs.” Jungkook supplies, he smiles at each of his own hyungs warmly.

Hueningkai sniffs, his eyes teary “Hyunnie…..I..…you know…that.....we’re not different……you…know that…...right?” It bugged him, when Taehyun had compared himself with Hueningkai, the other maknae can’t help but feel bad. Not at all okay with Taehyun thinking there’s something about him that’s making him less deserving of care than Hyuka himself and Beomgyu. 

Taehyun met his eyes, a nod of assurance.

“I forgive you”

It's ironic, how they were in the wrong yet it was Taehyun, the one with the sprained ankle and tattered heart who is composed, not crying and making sure each of them is assured that he understood and forgives them. 

God, how did they deserve someone like him?

“Taehyun…...I’m…I’m so sorry” Yeonjun finally manages to mutter. “He got hurt from this. I’m going to not say anything since you guys seem to be working this out. But I’m expecting no more of this in the future” Soobin who now has stopped crying nods viciously at Hoseok’s sudden statement, he had forgotten about the sunbaes in the midst of his breakdown.

Taehyun opens up his arms, “Come on guys…..” The five immediately rush to huddle up together in a group hug. “I really don’t get how you guys won’t baby him? He’s such a cutie blowing bubbles and giggling when we bathed him.” Jimin adds with a grin. 

Now  _ this _ is new, they pull away to see Taehyun’s face bright red.

“Hyung!” he exclaims embarrassedly, “What? You liked it! And don’t get me started on our kisses” Taehyung chimes in. “Oh my gosh no hyung!” hearing the new information, Beomgyu leans and pecks Taehyun on his cheeks, amused to see Taehyun suddenly gaping with a flustered look. 

“H-Hyungie…..” he mutters with a pout. Soobin chuckles, hands reached out to pinch his cheeks while Yeonjun ruffles his hair with a smile all the while Hueningkai screams “AHH So CUTE!!” in the back.

Yeah, it does looks like things would get better

_

Taehyun groans when he stumbles again, he glares at himself in the mirror, “Hy-” but two hands are already grabbing his, “Now lean your waist a bit to the left” Yeonjun guides him, and in seconds, he manages to pull it off. 

Taehyun jumps and throws two fists in the air “Yes! I did it!!” he looks at Yeonjun, eyes shining with happiness, Yeonjun claps and ruffles his hair. “Of course, you did, I’m the one who taught you!”

_

Taehyun lies on his bed, a solemn look on his face. Beomgyu sat down next to him, one hand patting his shoulder. “Bad day?” Taehyun hums, “Wanna talk about it?” Taehyun shakes his head, “Okay, want to prank Yeonjun and Soobin to get your mind off of it? If we get caught, you can say it was me” Taehyun smiles a little at the offer but shakes his head.

“Just….stay with me?” he mumbles almost inaudibly but Beomgyu wasted no time climbing in, he pulls out his Air pods and puts the left one on Taehyun. Taehyun leans towards him and Beomgyu happily cuddles, playing a soft calming melody through the device.

_

“Kang Taehyun, get back here right now! You forgot your lunch and eat something first!!” Soobin calls out, the maknae line are getting ready to leave for school. “Do I have to?” Taehyun sure has a weird habit of being a bit of a brat in the mornings, a new development that they honestly don’t mind at all. 

“Get your butt here and eat an apple at least or I’m benching you from practice.”

That has him racing to the dining room, Soobin giggles when he sees Taehyun’s cheeks puffed up as he tries to eat the apple quickly. “Aigoo, such a brat yet so cute” Taehyun presses a finger into his cheeks “thwe cu’testsss” he mumbles in between his munches.

Hueningkai laughs along, while Beomgyu tries to aegyo his way into stalling their manager.

Yeah, life was better 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm thinking of maybe writing more fics like this in the future!


End file.
